


You're An Exception

by MiscellaneousWriter



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Omega Verse, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiscellaneousWriter/pseuds/MiscellaneousWriter
Summary: Sykkuno has never reacted to any alpha and was considered a beta ever since, which is why he had no problem getting through in life. Corpse and Sykkuno have gotten along during livestreams and considered themselves as friends. He also became close to everyone in the OfflineTv, so Corpse actually gets to move in with them all after some time. Even though this was good news for everyone, things on Sykkuno's side start to turn out bad. He begins experiencing weird feelings and reactions around Corpse even though he's a beta.A universe in which Sykkuno lives with OfflineTv and Corpse is a newcomer.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 126
Kudos: 1148





	1. Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind I do not ship Sykkuno and Corpse in real life, I only ship them for their online personas. This is merely for entertainment purposes. If you do not feel comfortable reading this, please ignore and leave this alone, there's no need to be chaotic about it. Then again if Corpse and Sykkuno feel uncomfortable about fanfics of them I will immediately delete this story out of respect. This is my first time writing a fic, so I'm not really perfect at these kinds of things. Anyways enjoy the adventure between these two :)  
> -Leo

Sykkuno fidgeted a little in his chair, biting the end of his sweater while reading the chat. Corpse was moving in today, finally everyone gets to meet the mysterious Corpse Husband. He was on his way in a few hours, and Sykkuno couldn't help but smile so brightly. Ever since he met Corpse, he felt like they both connected as friends, especially during the among us streams. Corpse always laughed at his so called, "bad jokes". He always listened to what he had to say in the calls, and since then they've become closer to even exchanging contact info. Late night talks, and playing together made their friendship very special and it always warmed his heart hearing the other laugh and enjoy his company, however when he had to go he would always feel a void in his chest. Like something was missing, every time Corpse would leave, his chest felt so tight and empty, but now he doesn't have to feel like that anymore because Corpse was moving in with them.

-

"HE IS HEREEEE!" Lily came bursting through Sykkuno's door which made him jolt in his chair. He hadn't realized that time flew by while he was playing minecraft on his computer. Sometimes playing minecraft helped pass the time. He got up following after Lily, and went downstairs to be greeted by a man wearing an all black cargo pants and sweater, which didn't surprise anyone. His black mask covering his face (guess he's still shy to show his face Sykkuno thought). However he did notice his black curled hair, which looked pretty cool in Sykkuno's eyes. His mysterious dark eyes that looked like it can intimidate anyone with just one stare (Wow he looked so cool, Sykkuno swallowed). Everyone surrounded Corpse welcoming him, and helping him move in to the house with his belongings.

"Hi Mr. Corpse!" Sykkuno greeted as if he were meeting him for the first time. Corpse smiled underneath his mask,

"Hey Sykkuno" finally feeling happy to officially meet Sykkuno in person. They wanted to continue to a conversation but were cut off when everyone was pushing Corpse to go see his room. Guess it can wait, Sykkuno thought because as long as Corpse was welcomed and happy, that was enough to make him smile. He stared at Corpse from behind, he looked so cool, his personality was very chill and most of all he was a nice guy, he couldn't wait to finally live a happy life with his friends. His chest tightened a bit at the thought of Corpse living with him in the same house.

-

After moving in, everyone was in the living room chillin and picking a movie to watch together. Corpse was on the sofa, talking with Toast and Lily. Sykkuno was on the opposite side of Corpse hearing their conversation.

"But Corpse not to be rude, but are you an alpha? Because you're seriously giving me alpha vibes right now" Lily asked curiously.

"Lily I don't think you should ask Corpse that..." Sykkuno mumbled.

"It's fine, I am an alpha"

Lily giggled, "HA! I KNEW IT!! PAY UP POKI!"

A loud groan was heard across the room. Everyone laughed, as Lily smiled proudly.

"But wait doesn't that mean.. like you must have a mate right?" Toast mentioned.

"Actually no, I don't really like omegas...they smell too much" Corpse rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Oh don't worry Corpse no one here is an omega so you won't be bothered. Most of us are Alphas and Betas. That's why we don't have trouble living together." Lily reassured Corpse.

Sykkuno wondered why Corpse doesn't like omegas. Maybe some bad experience happened, he thought while biting the end of his sweater. Corpse chuckled a bit, asking Sykkuno what he was thinking.

"H-Huh what?! Oh nothing..sorry I just do that out of habit" Sykkuno said embarrassed.

Corpse smiled more under his mask, "That is so cute Sykkuno".

Hearing Corpse chuckle, made Sykkuno turn red and his ears felt on fire. Corpse called him cute. Was he being teased? Lily noticed this and pointed it out and everyone started laughing at how cute the brunette looked after receiving a compliment. He laughed out of nerves and covered his mouth with his hand, making him all the more wholesome and cute. That was when they were interrupted by the sound of a loud movie intro. Everyone turned their head to the screen finally becoming silent to pay attention to the movie. Sykkuno on the other hand, was having a difficult time concentrating because, his blush didn't leave and he felt his chest so tight that he might burst. His body felt so hot all of a sudden, and his hands felt clammy. What was wrong with him? He's never felt this weird discomfort before, not ever in his life. He started shaking, and he noticed eyes dark eyes staring at him.

"Sykkuno are you okay?" Corpse's low voice sent a shiver down his spine.

"Um I j-just need water.." Sykkuno got up quietly and ran to the kitchen.

Staring at the sink and grabbing a glass of water and drinking in hopes to calm him down. He heard footsteps come from behind.

"Sykkuno you don't look okay are you sick?" Corpse walked up to him. He placed his large yet soothing hand on Sykkuno's forehead and then to his cheek. He was burning up. Sykkuno felt the other's hand on his skin and felt immediate comfort, wanting to rub onto his hand more. His legs were shaky, and he felt that discomfort again to his lower abdomen.

Feeling hot and bothered, he backed away, and apologized in advance, "S-Sorry I don't feel so good, I might be s-sick" right after running away leaving Corpse by himself in the kitchen.

Sykkuno ran up to his room and shut the door behind, with his back on the door. Breathing heavily, before sliding down to the floor. That was super weird, he didn't mean to run away on his friend Corpse, but he didn't want to be even more weird like rub his cheek on his hand. What was he thinking. He bit his lip when he felt that same hot feeling below his pants again. This desperate feeling of wanting to be touched so badly crossed his mind. His hand traveled down below and reached inside to softly stroke himself. His lips parted feeling his hand wrap around his painful erection. He blushed more, remembering the feeling of a particular hand on his cheek and that deep voice that sent shivers down his spine. Those hungry dark eyes that looked like it can eat him anytime. He twitched, stroking faster, feeling the veins of his dick and touching the head. He was leaking so much precum, which was unusual for him. He felt his dick pulse around his hand, and he shut his eyes, feeling that pressure build up. If he wasn't sweaty before, he is now underneath his hoodie, and burning from the current activity. Sykkuno's thighs turned stiff, when he came right after, moaning in his free hand. His heart was racing so fast, he felt embarrassed looking at the mess he made all over his clothes.

The hot feeling settled down but he still felt bothered and very tired. He got up and took off his clothes tossing at the bin. Maybe he was sick after all, he had to go see the doctor for help, and early before anyone was awake. The last thing he wanted to do was worry his friends. He also felt the need to apologize to Corpse for acting weird. This would be over soon Sykkuno thought before changing into his pyjamas. He face planted on the bed feeling the cold bed turn warm. His body feeling hot again, and that sensation of that hand on his cheek. This was going to be a long night...


	2. Fondness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sykkuno finds out what's wrong with him (although you sinners could already take a guess). Lily is the only person that knows Sykkuno is an omega and covers for him that he is sick. Sykkuno isn't taking it so well because of his condition and is afraid Corpse will dislike him (a little bit of angst).

Sykkuno was in disbelief when he read the results on the paper. This couldn't be...why was this happening to him...wasn't he always a beta?

"This is normal, I have had patients like you before in which they present late but that just means your case is special" the kind doctor reassured. 

"S-Special?" Sykkuno asked nervously. 

"Of course. You were an omega to begin with, its just that you never presented until your alpha mate appeared." she explained.

"B-but this is wrong? I live and pass by so many alphas and I have never reacted to any of them before?! Why is this happening now?!" he jumped.

"Cases like these do happen, sometimes omegas don't present themselves until their mate appears and that usually happens when they have a special bond between them."

Hearing this made Sykkuno die a little inside, does this mean that a person caused him to feel this way...but who could it be if he's always been living with...

The doctor then interrupted, "Has there been anyone new that may have come over to your house because if so, then your body must have reacted while they were there. Sometimes these triggers can be caused by physical interaction or by the person simply being present in front of them. They release certain pheromones that only their mate can react to which can cause them to go into heat or present themself."

Of course. There was one person, that had moved in with him and everyone else. All of this started when he was there in front of him..

**CORPSE.**

The thought of his name sent a shiver down his spine, realizing that his mate was Corpse.

"I don't...this has to be wrong? Is there something wrong with me?! Am i dying?!" he was shaking like a leaf.

The nurse chuckled a bit by how dramatic he was, "Oh no deary, you're fine. I took some x-rays, ran some tests and your body is healthy. I know that getting used to this may take some time but this is your body catching up to your mind." 

Sykkuno stayed silent for a bit, got up politely excusing himself and he left the office walking back to the car.

-

On his way back to the car Lily was waiting, he opened the car door and sat down looking at the window from his seat. 

"So how'd it go Syk? Is everything okay?" Lily asked.

He handed over the papers to her and she took them reading them carefully as her eyes widen when she realized what this meant. 

"Oh Syk don't worry everything is going to be fine...just rest up for the day okay?"

On the way home was silent and Sykkuno was just left with his thoughts alone until they got home. Since it was 9 in the morning, no one in the house was up yet which made it super easy to get inside without being caught. Already to Sykkuno's door, Lily hugged him, the smell not bothering her because she was a beta. 

"Hey don't worry Syk, I'll cover for you and tell everyone you're just sick, until then rest up. I'll go pick up the suppressants that the doctor sent so just take it easy." 

He nodded, entering his room. Lily was so nice and he trusted her but he didn't tell her about Corpse being his alpha mate or that he was the cause of him presenting as an omega.

**_Corpse...was his mate.._ **

He slid into his bed, he didn't feel bothered anymore, thanks to his doctor giving him a temporary suppressant during his visit. His eyes felt heavy and he felt tired due to the lack of sleep from last night. He drifted into sleep with just Corpse's name lingering in his mind.

-

After some long hours of sleep, Sykkuno wakes up hearing a ping on his phone. He sits up grabbing his phone and reads he message, it was from Lily.

**Lily** : Hey Syk I didn't want to wake you up before because you looked so peacefully asleep, anyways I left your suppressant pill and some water for you to take on your night stand! Also btw, me n' everyone went out to eat, dw we'll get you takeout so you eat something. See you later and rest up!

Sykkuno smiled a bit by how caring his friend was towards him. He looked at his night stand where the glass of water and pill stood, he took the pill and gulped it down with water. He lied back down, staring at the ceiling. How can this happen to him now...he wanted to go out and eat with everyone and Corpse... _Corpse._ He blushed at the thought of the name, and he switched from one side to another. He was starting to feel hot...but wasn't this suppressant supposed to help?! Until he realized that the suppressant only took care of the painful cramps not the sudden heats. He got up going to the shower thinking that a cold shower should refresh his body's temperature. 

After showering, he calmed down for a bit and put on his most comfortable pyjamas. He lied down again, but the sudden heat persisted so much he got up and went downstairs to the kitchen to get an ice pack. However something in the corner of his eye stopped his tracks, he noticed a huge black sweater just hanging by the chair. Now Sykkuno was not one to steal but he didn't know what it was with this sweater that he walked over to it. Something deep within him it compelled him to pick it up and bring it up to his face. The sweater felt soft and his nerves calmed down as well as that sudden heat. The scent of the sweater now invading his nose...it smelled like the forest...it was very musky. 

He took it and hugged it to his chest, but what was he doing down here again? His mind was too fogged and hazy to remember until he looked at the sweater. _The sweater...that's right I came down for this sweater... **my sweater..**. yes this is mine._

Sykkuno walked up to his room, now locking himself in with the huge sweater. He felt so empty again... he missed that scent and softness of the sweater, so he decides to put the sweater on himself. The sweater of course being huge on him, but it didn't matter he felt safe with it on and he went right to bed smelling more of it, as if it were an addictive drug. He felt a familiar warmth while wearing the sweater, it felt like when Corpse touched his skin with those soothing hands.

Damn Corpse...if he was his mate then it meant that Corpse would dislike him...right? He was an omega and he clearly remembered Corpse saying he didn't like Omegas because... _they smelled too much._ He didn't want to burden Corpse with being his mate just because his body told him so...no better yet he didn't want to lose the friendship they both had. If he found out that Sykkuno was an omega then things would get awkward, weird, and uncomfortable. Corpse would drift away...from him. He felt his heart sink...and that empty feeling came back again. Tears escaped his eyes while he furiously bit the sleeve of the sweater, the thought of losing Corpse just because he was an omega. He whimpered and cried silently, he felt so ashamed for being so weak. He didn't want Corpse to start avoiding him, but if that was going to be the case they he would rather avoid Corpse.

_

Everyone came back from eating and Lily quickly ran upstairs with the take-out bag in her hands. Sykkuno must be really sick huh Corpse thought. Something felt off though, Sykkuno looked so troubled yesterday, he couldn't forget his pale face and that fever... He went to the kitchen to get his sweater back but it wasn't there. 

"Hey where did my sweater go? I thought I left it here..." he rubbed his neck in confusion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha.. I didn't think you'd guys would like the story. I might upload the next chapter later if I have time. There might be nfsw action in the next chapter so don't worry sinners. This took an angsty turn but this is just Sykkuno feeling troubled of Corpse drifting away. Kudos are appreciated so thanks ^^  
> -Leo


	3. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sykkuno decides to go for stronger suppressants. Corpse is frustrated at the fact that Sykkuno always runs away from him. NSFW happens! I don't wanna spoil more, so enjoy the read :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for loving the story guys, I really appreciate it. NSFW happens here. Please excuse my grammar language and mistakes in this chapter it just sort of happened. I'm not good at writing smut but I tried so I hope you guys enjoy that :) The kudos are appreciated!  
> -Leo 
> 
> p.s. next chapter will have more smut so look forward to it :)

The next day came, Sykkuno woke up to the sunlight hitting his face. He woke up rubbing his eyes until he felt something soft and huge on his face. Wait a minute since when did he own a huge black sweater like this...then he realized whose sweater it belonged to, and he grew a shade of pink on his face. He covered his face realizing he had slept with Corpse's sweater all night as if it belonged to him. Crap how can he explain this him? If he finds out...ugh...it would be really awkward to talk about it. Sykkuno grabbed his phone to check the time, it was currently 8:45 which meant no one was awake. It was time to take his suppressants. He didn't bother taking the sweater off because he knew no one would be awake at this hour. He went downstairs yawing and stretching until he got to the kitchen, opening the cabinet where all pills and medical stuff were stored. He took one pill and swallowed it, thinking about how he can explain to Corpse about the sweater incident or maybe he didn't have to. He could always just sneak it back to his room without him knowing...yeah that'd be better-

"Hey Sykkuno what's crackalackin?" a deep voice snapped Sykkuno out of his thoughts.

Oh no. (Oh no...oh no..no no no no)

It was Corpse. He was rubbing his eye, and standing by the entrance of the kitchen. His curled hair all over the place. his pyjama all in black and his cute little yawn. He opened his eyes a little more to see a pale faced Sykkuno. 

"Hey...isn't that my sweater?" Corpse gasped a little his eyes widening a bit.

"I-I umm I just...it uHMM" Sykkuno was a stuttering blushing mess. Crap he found out. His eyes averted his gaze.

Corpse came close and Sykkuno shut his eyes ready to be called out how weird it was but instead he received a head pat. 

"It's okay Sykkuno I don't mind if you borrow it. It is pretty comfortable" the other smiled. 

Sykkuno felt his finger tips scratch the scalp of his head feeling weak in the knees. Fuck his fingers were so long and it felt so good on his head. His ears started to feel hot and that sudden discomfort came back. Why now?... Sykkuno backed away scared of Corpse figuring it out. 

"Hey Syk sorry I didn't mean-"but he was cut off by Sykkuno's sudden words.

"N-No I can't...I'm sorry I have to g-go" and he took off leaving Corpse alone again in the kitchen. He ran up to his room, closing the door shut, grabbed his phone. He needed...stronger suppressants because the ones he had did jack shit. 

-

"Can't I please just...get the stronger suppressants. Please" Sykkuno begged.

The lady on the other line was silent until she spoke, "I understand your situation but...see your case is special. Giving you stronger suppressants would be risky.."

"What do you mean r-risky?"

"See your case is rare because you recently presented yourself. Ideally stronger suppressants would work well with omegas who presented early at the right age but in this case you presented very late. In other words, if you took stronger suppressants there is a 0.0001% that your heat can worsen.."

"I'll take the chance, if it's only 0.0001% I'll risk it, its a small chance that it could happen anyway."

"You know there is another alternative instead of taking suppressants...in fact its healthier."

Sykkuno cocked his head to the side, "What's the alternative?"

"If your mate claims you, then you'd stop feeling all this bothersome heat and pain. Your heat will settle down and that happens when the alpha bites the scent gland. As you know, it claims their omega but it also deepens the bond between the two. You see because the omega releases pheromones to attract their mate, they're pretty much yelling to be claimed. In your case your mate's pheromones are what activates your body to react." she stated. 

It's not like he could ask Corpse to just claim him...and on top of that he didn't like omegas. He can't possibly ask him that...no way.. he'd rather risk it with the stronger suppressants. His doctor sighed before agreeing and warning him about the consequences. She insisted to call her office in case his heat does turn for the worse and he nodded. It was a 0.0001% which was so little, which meant he had a higher chance of feeling better. He grabbed his phone to text Lily for help. 

-

 **Sykkuno** : Hey Lily, sorry to bother you like this but can you please pick up the new suppressants at the pharmacy, I can't really...go out with the way I am...right now

 **Lily** : It's so early Syk...I'll go only if you give me money for snacks.."

Sykkuno: Deal. 

-

Lily handed him the pills and she felt a little concerned of her friend.

"A-Are you sure this is a good idea? Didn't you just tell me that it can either worsen or make you feel better?" she asked worriedly. 

"It's a 0.0001% I don't think there's no harm in trying" Sykkuno said taking a pill out.

He shut his eyes tight, swallowing the pill. He was anticipating some type of bad pain or heat by now but nothing happened. In fact his sudden heat started fading a little. It worked! 

"Can you even smell me?" Sykkuno got close.

Lily sniffed the air and no omega smell came to her nose. She smiled giving a full thumbs up.

Finally he didn't smell like an omega, which meant he could hang with his friends and **Corpse**. He can finally be around him without being found out. This was such good news, he went running down to the kitchen to see if Corpse was hanging around but he wasn't there anymore. Although some of friends greeted him there with a good morning and glad you feel better comments. He smiled, I guess it wasn't so bad if his friends were there, and he decided to chill in the living room to wait for Corpse. He really needed to apologize for being weird and all. 

But hours passed and it was already 6:47 in the evening and there was still no sign of Corpse. He was the only one missing and Sykkuno sort of missed him. Like yeah, it was fun to hang with friends but it would have been more fun if _he was here._ He tucked his legs to his chest on the sofa sighing.

"Hey guys" a deep voice came from behind and everyone turned their heads.

"CORPSEEEE" everyone exclaimed. 

"You have been MIA all day" Toast cut in.

"Corpseeyyy we been waiting for you" Lily whined.

Everyone was catching up with Corpse since he was in his room all day long. From afar it didn't seem like Corpse was bothered but actually something has been bothering him. Ever since the kitchen incident, he felt sort of frustrated like something in him was demanding something. He couldn't understand or place the feeling but he's been on edge. His dark eyes then met with brown ones... Sykkuno...that's right he had to apologize for making him uncomfortable, maybe that's what's been bothering him. While everyone was back on concentrating on the game in the PS4, Corpse got the opportunity to approach Sykkuno. 

"Hey...can we talk alone for a bit?" 

"Huh? Oh s-sure Corpse"

Both walked away from the commotion of the living room to the hallway where it was more calm and private. But the place was so closed, Corpse was so close to him. That uneasy feeling came back. No...what was going on? He'd been fine all day but now that he's with Corpse he gets like this?! Wasn't the pill supposed to be working?!

"Sykkuno are you okay?" Corpse's voice interrupted him.

God why did the smell of forest and musk invade his nose, his chest tightened. The air felt so heavy, he was freaking out now because it was his written all over his face. He felt a soft hand on his burning cheek and he flinched at the contact of Corpse's touch. The same hand traveled up to pet his head, Corpse didn't know why he did this but he felt the need to do so and it calmed the other's nerves. Sykkuno got close up to the other resting his head on his chest which was so warm. Fuck he melted at his touch. The sensation of his fingers on his head brushing his hair and scratching his scalp. He felt weak in the knees and on instinct he started releasing his pheromones.

"Hey...it smells sort of weird...like something.." 

That made Sykkuno stiff. Oh no he was going to be found out. Fuck he needed to go, he backed away about to make a run for it but a hand grabbed his arm. 

" **Why do you keep running away"** his alpha voice came out by accident. 

Sykkuno whimpered at the change of voice. The change of look in his eyes, dark, demanding and intimidating. Fuck, it got him feeling weird again, he just wanted to leave.

"Shit..Sykkuno I didn't mean to.." 

Once he let go of his arm, he just made a run for it tripping on his way to his room. He shut himself inside. His room was stuffy, the smell and the sensation of **Corpse** didn't go away either. He felt so hot, and the clothes he had on was bothering him so much that he took everything off being left in his boxers. He looked at the sweater on the bed, he felt so conflicted...was he really going to use Corpse's sweater to get himself off?

Yes...Yes he was. He slid his boxers down.

He got on his bed hugging the sweater to his chest, bringing the smell up to his nose. He was tangled with the sweater between his legs, his cock was painfully hard. With a breathy moan he started rubbing against the sweater creating the hot friction he desperately needed. It wasn't enough, because he still remained hard while a new bead of pre-cum dripped on it. _This wasn't enough._

_Fingers...His fingers..._

His fingers reached behind and he started playing with his entrance, forcing his finger inside. He groaned at the feeling of it, he wanted to be filled with something...anything...he wanted him so bad, his body was begging for it. He curled his finger inside his twitching hole right after he slid in another digit. He was harshly thrusting them inside his body, his fingers scissoring inside him. The feeling of that tight sensation at the pit of his stomach. It was to the point where he couldn't hold back that his groans became needier and needier. He cried out, biting the sweater when his fingers touched a sweet spot. 

_**Black curled hair. Veiny arms. Dark hungry eyes.**_ **The smell of forest and musk mixed together. His hands that comforted him so much.**

He just wanted to be claimed right now. He wanted him to pin him down forcefully, kissing and biting his lips until they get swollen. A bite that would satisfy his sinful desires, and fuck he wanted him to fuck him up to the brim. He couldn't help but fantasize Corpse fingering his tight hole right now. His fingers were longer, bigger and better though, he couldn't reach or satisfy what his body wanted. Fuck...the thought of being dominated and ravished by his cock brought him on edge. He rutted against the sweater, his dick finally getting the attention it needed. 

"Fuck..Corpse..O-Oh god..." and with a moan he spilled himself onto Corpse's sweater, biting it so hard. His breathing irregular and his heart pounding so loud. His hole clenching his fingers as he came right on the spot. His orgasm gave him relief but it that uncomfortable feeling came back. His flushed face and sweat on his face. His body desired it so much now.

_**The desire to be claimed. To be knotted.** _

How dare he think of Corpse like that, he was ashamed but the feeling of urge to be knotted didn't go away.

_ 

While this was happening, Corpse was left standing there alone, and that bothersome feeling came back again. Fuck what had he done, he scared Sykkuno away with his damn alpha voice, anyone would be. He walked out, thankfully everyone was still invested in the game and pretty much memeing around. Fuck. He went upstairs to his room, pacing around. His inner alpha voice demanding him something but what? 

**Fucking fuck off.**

He punched the wall feeling the pain take over his hand, but it didn't hurt him. It felt numb to him, and he brought his hand to his face only stop and smell it. It smelled so...pleasing...it actually calmed him down a bit and made him shudder. The smell didn't bother his nose, in fact it smelled like mint chocolate..

He was feeling calm but bothered again. He released a groan of frustration. **What the fuck was it this time.**

He looked down to see his hard on. 

**Fuck why now. Why the hell did he get hard from that.**

Fuck it, he took his erection out, stroking himself, the base of his cock started to swell. Corpse's face started to lose composure as his eyebrows began to furrow He desperately wanted to cum, he wanted something to clench around him but his hand would suffice. The first thing that came to his mind was Sykkuno's flushed face. Eyes that pulled him in. Why was he thinking of Sykkuno at a time like this? His hand stroked faster, precum sliding down from the slit of the tip of his cock. He felt his cock pulse in his hand, his breathing becoming heavier and heavier, he shut his eyes tight.

He groaned a **fuck** to himself feeling his cock spasm in his palm . The hot sensation in his stomach snapped making his cock cum in spurts from the tip. His breath shallow and rapid, he was out of breath, but that bothered feeling still persisted. Fuck why did he get hard from smelling his own fucking hand until he realized which hand. His hand that pat Sykkuno's soft hair...this smell..

The smell was from Sykkuno...which only meant one thing...He fixed himself before leaving, he really needed to talk to Sykkuno right now. 


	4. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited NSFW happens here. I hope you guys enjoy it! There's still one more chapter and you'll get to learn why Corpse doesn't like Omegas! Enjoy the chapter guys! Kudos are appreciated.  
> -Leo
> 
> P.S. Also saw Corpse's livestream and couldn't get enough of his laughs, imposter Corpse is best Corpse.

It was just the door between him and Sykkuno, but that door was closed. It was awfully quiet in there.

"Hey Sykkuno, can I come in ? We need to talk." he knocked.

No response. 

Corpse grabbed the door handle, his hands sweating and realizing that the door was not locked. He opened the door to be greeted by a dim light room and that _smell_ that got him worked up. He swallowed, something pulling him in and shutting the door.

-

Crap...did he seriously forget to lock the door. He covered his flushed face and body with Corpse's sweater backing away. Knees to his chest, and back on the cold wall of his bed. He felt Corpse's immediate gaze towards him, and he heard his footsteps getting closer. His heart was pounding so loud, that Corpse might actually hear it from how dead silent the room was. His footsteps were heavy, and he trembled more biting his lip. 

"Sykkuno...look at me"

He didn't listen. 

" **Sykkuno."** the other's voice got deeper and darker. 

Corpse then got close enough to snatch the sweater away from Sykkuno's grasp. 

"W-Wait don't take it...it's mine!" Sykkuno blurted but then covered his mouth. He trembled more...teary-eyed from having _his sweater_ snatched. 

The other then grabbed his wrist, and Sykkuno winced at how hard his grip was, and he shut his eyes. Was this punishment? Was Corpse really going to tell him how disgusting he was? Serves him right he thought, because he was an omega...and Corpse didn't like them. However he was pulled into his chest, receiving a pet on his head. His nerves settled but...why did Corpse do that? Wasn't he supposed to be hated?

He heard the other sigh," Why didn't you say anything Sykkuno?"

_What?_

Sykkuno felt so confused, what did he mean by that?

"I thought...but you said...didn't you dislike omegas? Why are you being so nice to me?" his words choked.

Corpse chuckled, "I don't hate them...but I don't particularly like them. But Sykkuno, that doesn't mean I hate or dislike you because you are one."

"W-What? I don't understand?"

"Sykkuno...I love you for who you are, it doesn't matter if you're an omega to me. You're such an amazing guy, you're so nice, funny and fun to be with. Those late night talks we had, I always cherished them. You have no fucking idea, how much I love and adore you."

His face turned a light shade of pink. This confession suddenly being dumped on him and being so close to Corpse, got his heart racing so fast it might actually burst.

"No...that was you! You're the cool and nice guy that everyone loves. I'm just...nothing...and no one's ever loved me before sincerely..."

Corpse then lifted his chin, facing him and suddenly kissing the others lip. Sykkuno's lips always looked so soft and warm. He slipped his tongue inside. The other couldn't catch his breath, he was just full of Corpse, and he moaned in between. Their lips finally parting, and dark eyes met with brown lusty ones. 

" ** _Corpse...I...need your help.._ " **the other said averting his gaze while blushing

Corpse swallowed. **Fuck, why was he provoking him like that.**

**"Sykkuno...you should really watch out when you say stuff like that..."**

" _ **Corpse...I really really...want you to fuck me.."**_

That did it. 

-

He pinned Sykkuno onto the bed, his hands pushing the others arms on the bed, while the other stared at him with hazy eyes. Corpse leaned down, slipping his tongue inside swirling and twisting his tongue against Sykkuno's in a wet, open mouthed lip-lock. His tongue obviously dominating the other, after nipping the other's lower lip eliciting a pleased gasp from Sykkuno. They both gasped for air after that kiss, but Sykkuno kept on provoking him because he had a pleased spaced out face.

**Fuck..he's so cute like this...**

He leaned in the other's neck, leaving trails of kisses but eventually sucking the other's sensitive skin. Sykkuno shivered from the sudden sensation, burying his neck to the crook of Corpse's neck, inhaling his scent. _The smell of musk and forest..._ driving his senses crazy, it was so addictive but he also felt like he was going insane. Corpse's hands had his his arms pinned though and he couldn't move. The other's grip was strong, he possibly couldn't escape. 

Corpse continued down to his nipple, kissing and then biting it. Sykkuno breathing out a shaky moan, clearly trying to suppress it because it was embarrassing.

" **Don't hold back baby...let me hear those cute moans..."** his voice traveled to Sykkuno's ears and he felt them on fire. 

Finally his hands let go of Sykkuno's arms that were pinned because there were other places where he needed to **explore.**

He resumed traveling down to where his thigh was, and Corpse liked the idea of marking Sykkuno everywhere. Even in places that Sykkuno couldn't see...better yet anyone. Only he could when he wanted to fuck his mate. He leaned down sucking his inner thigh, and the other bit his lip. His dick twitching and Corpse noticed it. His hand then getting a hold of the other's erection, and the other shivered at the sudden touch. He began stroking it, and the other couldn't hold back his moans. Corpse's hand was huge but it felt so good while he was stroking him.

"C-Corpse...I'm.. I cant.." and the other suddenly stopped. He whined at the sudden stop, and he looked at Corpse only to see the other taking off his shirt. Corpse was toned...and well built that Sykkuno couldn't help but stare at his body noticing the huge hard on he had inside his pants. Sykkuno blushed... _fuck will that really fit inside him...Corpse was huge..._

The other brought his fingers near his entrance sliding one finger in, and Sykkuno tightly shut his eyes and brows twitching to a bothered expression feeling his wet hole being invaded by Corpse's finger. Sykkuno's insides were so delicate-soft-sensitive and very hot. It was sloshy inside and it clung vigorously around his finger. He slid in another finger, and the other gasped underneath him. His face changing into a pleased one, once he found his sweet spot. The spot that brought him so close on edge, and Corpse noticed that. He smirked, rubbing it there over and over hearing the cute squeaks and noises coming out from Sykkuno's mouth. **What a turn on..**

He felt his erection twitch, wanting to feel that warm tightness around him. He stopped and Sykkuno tied catching his breath. _He was so close to cumming._

Corpse took his cock out, stroking it, **Sykkuno was ready for him.**

He tested it, probing the damp pucker. Sykkuno felt Corpse's head brush his hole, teasing him sickeningly. Corpse used his hand to guide his dick the head nudging in and Sykkuno couldn't take it anymore. His annoyed expression turned into a mouth gaped open while Corpse thrusted inside him slowly. They both groaned, Corpse from the sheer hot and tightness of the entrance and Sykkuno from the immeasurable size of Corpse. 

" **That's fucking right baby. That's fucking right.."**

Corpse shuddered then smirked thrusting in more, greedily grabbing Sykkuno's thin hips. It sent the other chills down his spine because his cock is what he imagined it'd be. It was thick, and the head was huge that he could feel it against his walls. It stretched him deliciously and rubbed against his insides not giving him a chance to catch up. His insides clung and squeezed him, wanting him to mess him up more.

His hunger spiked and Corpse did indeed want to **mess him up** **more**...so he kept thrusting not stopping because if he did that, that tight fleshed wall sliding over his throbbing cock was like not breathing. It's as of he had to fuck to breathe. His eyes watched hungrily at the other below him. Sykkuno's mouth was parted, and drool kept escaping at the corner of his lip. His moans and face full of complicated pleasure made him go faster. Sykkuno let out a needy moan and with a frustrated heady pant Corpse shoved himself back in and out ferociously. The slap of skin against skin resonating in the room and the sound of wet squelch of slick was loud to Sykkuno's ear making him hard against his stomach. 

Ugh...he felt so full of him... he wanted leverage so he linked his arms around Corpse's neck wanting support. He buried his face in Corpse's neck intoxicating his nose and body with his strong pheromone smell. They both groaned and moaned, the small moan and mewls coming from Sykkuno. The growling and possessive growls escaping from Corpse's throat. It was then at a certain angle, his cock hit a spot making the other moan uncontrollably and clench around him more.

" **Fuck...you're really clenching me tight there..."**

**"...f-fuck...Corpse...I'm close.."**

Corpse was also close. Dangerously close to **knotting** him. His brows furrowed in concentration, his thrusts getting erratic and fast. Sykkuno moaning near his ear, causing him to bury his cock even deeper. **More. More. I want to knot...**

He kissed Sykkuno's neck, before biting his scent gland making the other cry out and climax hard against his chest. He felt Sykkuno's body twitch and spasm around him, that before he knew it he had knotted him. Corpse moaned from sheer pleasure. Ropes of hot thick cum coating the insides of Sykkuno. Sykkuno's vision becoming a bit dark but blurry from pleasure. Both males caught their breath. The stayed like that for a bit. 

"Fuck...I didn't mean to knot you.." Corpse finally said. 

Sykkuno relaxed before answering, "No..I wanted it"

Corpse moved a bit but Sykkuno winced at the pain. Guess the knot was still there and it started feeling uncomfortable for the other. 

"Hey...hold on to my neck." 

Sykkuno held on and the other grabbed his soft ass making him sit on him. Sykkuno was on Corpse's lap and the discomfort he felt before faded. Corpse rested his head on the other’s neck. Ahh this felt satisfying...

-

After the knot settled he lied Sykkuno back in bed sliding out of him. His hot seed coming out. **Fuck...that was hot.** Corpse just couldn't get enough of Sykkuno. He lied down next to him, feeling tired. He turned to Sykkuno and brought him close to his chest. The other was too tired as well...and just relaxed in his alpha's scent while Corpse relaxed in his omega's scent...


	5. Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter guys I'm sorry this took so long, my week's been messy and I had a lot of shit to do. 
> 
> WARNING: THIS CONTAINS LITTLE BIT OF ANGST AND A BIT OF SEXUAL HARASSMENT. IF YOU DO NOT FEEL COMFORTABLE READING THAT LITTLE BIT, PLEASE DO SKIP IT! REMEMBER SEXUAL HARASSMENT IS NOT OKAY!
> 
> Anyways, this has a great ending dw :) I'll be writing another story about these two so look forward to that. Again if Sykkuno and Corpse mention that they DON'T feel uncomfortable about fanfics of them I will immediately delete this and any other story. I do not ship them in real life, I only ship them for their online personas :)
> 
> Thanks for liking the story and reading! (Please excuse any grammar mistakes I am literally writing this after coming back from work because I felt motivated to do it)  
> -Leo

After a long night, morning finally came and while the two were sleeping soundly one of them wakes up. The brunette's eyebrow twitches and his eyes open a little. _Dang what the hell happened?_ It took him a while to fully open his eyes when he met the face of a sleeping person. _Wait..who?_ Sykkuno opens his eyes more realizing who it was. The way those black wavy curls covered a bit of his face while sleeping soundly, with such a relaxed expression and... _shirtless?_

_That's right...me and Corpse..._

Remembering the flashbacks of yesterday's event he blushed covering his face. The image of Corpse's hungry face was definitely recorded in his brain. He brought his hand down to stare at the other. Wow Corpse...is really cute when he's asleep. For some reason he wanted to kiss the other on lips by but he only ended up getting close his face. He sighed and tried again closing his eyes but...

"Trying to attack me in my sleep?" a deep voice teased.

Sykkuno covered his mouth trying to turn but he was stopped when he felt a soft pair of lips on his, which made him blush even more. Corpse smiled softly by the way hsi mate reacted from something small like a kiss. 

"You're so cute Sykkuno" Corpse giggled.

What a morning to start off with an embarrassed Sykkuno. He played with the brunette's messy hair, he really was adorable like this especially when he's blushing. 

"We should probably...get up Corpse, I'm kind of h-hungry..."Sykkuno tried changing the conversation, however he was still embarrassed.

They both sat up, of course when Corpse got up he had no problem doing it but the minute Sykkuno tried standing up he fell right down.

"Uhh...what?"

Corpse looked back and an immediate blush crept onto his face, "Oh no Sykkuno....I uhh...sorry before that let's get you cleaned you up..."

It ended up with Corpse carrying Sykkuno to the bathroom and cleaning him out. Surprisingly Corpse was very gentle despite being very rough yesterday but that was just his rut.

-

It was already late, like 3 in the afternoon and no one had seen them since last night. The both came downstairs together, Corpse of course going slow for Sykkuno's sake but they met with everyone's shit eating grin.

"Uhh hey guys...what's with smile? 

"Soooo...did you guys haveeee funnn" Lily giggled.

"W-What?! What do you mean by that?"

Scarra then came closer nudging Corpse, "Cmon it's not like we heard anything?"

"Wow Sykkuno, I can't believe you cheated on me" Toast gestured a tear sign.

"W-Wait what do you mean by that?!" Sykkuno blushed.

"Oh cmon Sykkuno! You think I didn't notice Corpse's sweater in your room while you ate that take-out? I may be beta, but that doesn't mean I'm dumb!!" Lily counter attacked. 

"You guys...I mean you got a room but y'all were loud" Yvonne teased the brunette.

Corpse was silent and he looked away, avoiding the tease but he was obviously blushing super hard.

"I thought you didn't like omegas what made you change your mind?" Poki winked.

Corpse rubbed his neck, "It's a really long story, that I'd rather not get into..."

-

Despite the teasing that happened everyone was pretty chill for the two that got together but something still bothered Sykkuno. Even if everything was fine, what was the story? What made him dislike omegas? What happened?

He mustered up the courage to finally ask, "Corpse...since we're alone...could you...please tell me what happened? What caused you to dislike omegas?"

Corpse sighed, he knew this was coming but he just didn't like remembering it but if it's Sykkuno he'd literally do or say anything to him...

"You know...I almost got arrested once..."

"What?"

"This lady...and her lover caused that to happen. I only went out to do an errand but...I always attracted all types of omegas whenever I was around. Whether they were with their alphas or not, they always just looked at my way. So...this woman started invading my personal space and she had this awful smell...it was too flowery. She started getting super close to me and clung to me...so at this point I just couldn't handle it and I told her to let go. She didn't listen so I just yanked my arm away and she stepped back falling on the ground..." 

"Oh..."

Corpse swallowed hard, "Then...it just so happened that her lover comes back and sees her on the floor and me standing. This guy comes over to beat the shit out of me but I fought back and ended up fucking up the dude. That fucking lady called the cops on me and I got reported for assault and violence..." Corpse looked away, avoiding Sykkuno's gaze.

"I'm sorry...Corpse...that's awful.."

The other finally took a breathe, "Those...cops beat the shit out of me...and I couldn't say anything because the moment I did I just got hit, so I had to take it. Until eventually they let me go, and what pissed me off so much is that they told me, "The sweet couple didn't press charges, you should be grateful" that shit fucked me over so much."

"Fucking pieces of shit..." he clenched his fists, shaking a little but then he felt two hands grab his fists.

"You! Don't have to feel that way anymore, because its in the past and what happened sucked so much...but now you're here with me! You're not by yourself and never will be because I'll always be here for you!... I won't ever leave you because regardless of what happened...I still love you!"

Corpse gasped a little before feeling his heart melt.... _Sykkuno....you're really something..._

Sykkuno smiled and for once Corpse actually felt like he wasn't alone anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra Bonus: This was when Corpse and Sykkuno were upstairs during sexy time
> 
> Lily: Wow...it looks like they're having fun...
> 
> Poki: What do you mean?
> 
> Yonnie: What you don't hear them or at least smell them? The pheromones they're releasing?"
> 
> Scarra: WHAT WHO?! 
> 
> Toast:...oh...Sykkuno...
> 
> Scarra: wHAT ABOUT SYKKUNO?! YOU SMELL HIM?! WHERE IS HE?1......Found him


End file.
